Various forms of collapsible desk and work benches heretofore have been provided, but few, if any, have been specifically designed for use by a seated person. In addition, many of the previously known forms of foldable desk and/or work benches are too large and cumbersome to be utilized in restricted areas.
Accordingly, a need exists for a work bench or desk construction specifically designed to be utilized by seated persons and including structural features enabling the provision of a relatively small compact unit which may be used in restricted space areas.
Examples of previously known forms of foldable desk and/or work benches including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 336,347, 873,855, 1,293,685, 1,445,566, 2,269,370, 2,406,237, 3,512,620 and 3,923,356.